


Tremere Troubles

by Karria



Category: LA by Night, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Gen, I thought it would be a fun concept to explore and then it got like this i am sorry, Tremere!Jasper, clan bend!, this is gonna be ooc and I do not care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: Congratulations, Jasper, you're a wizard!





	Tremere Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [life_unsolved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_unsolved/gifts).

Jasper opened his eyes for the first time in his unlife.

What followed was an immediate hunger, gnawing at him. Unfamiliar force, screaming in his chest. His vision was blurry and he could barely register what’s happening. He was lying on a cold, hard floor.

“Drink.” A voice said, pushing a bag towards him. In the moment, it was his saving grace.

So he drank, until there was nothing left. It was unfulfilling at best, but it was enough.

“I didn’t expect this. Forgive me.” The same voice, again. Jasper tried to focus his vision on where the voice must’ve been coming from.

“Who are you?” He couldn’t remember what he was doing before he woke up here. The only thing popping up in his memory was a flash of pain and someone grabbing him.

“There is no easy way to say this, so I am going to be straightforward with you. You are dead. Everything you’ve been before, um, does not exist anymore.” The figure leaned in closer to him, revealing a pale, long face and brown eyes. They had black hair falling down on their shoulders. “Welcome to the Kindred society, I guess?”

Jasper blinked. What he just heard did not make a lick of sense to him, so instead he tried to sit up. He expected pain, but there was nothing except the strange sensation of hunger, so different than normal.

“You might notice that you don’t breathe. It’s normal.”

“What’s your name?” Jasper tried to ignore whatever that weird person just said, but now he couldn’t help but notice, that not only he did not feel the need to take a breath; his skin has gotten even paler than it was before.

“It doesn’t really matter, but you can call me Willow. Shit, now I’ll have to…” Willow scratched their head and walked over to a nearby bookcase. Jasper stood up and took a look around. He appeared to be in a rather small apartment, filled with bookcases. There was a coffee table, two chairs and a bed, but other than that, as far as he could see, there were books; and Willow was currently frantically flipping through them trying to find… something.

He should run. He was clearly attacked and brought to this place by this Willow person, but they were distracted right now.

“Oh gosh, I am not ready to be a parent, ok, ok. So have you watched Dracula? Or, uh… Twilight? No, you don’t look like a Twilight kinda guy.”

Jasper paused, for a second, before he started hysterically laughing.

“What? I’m a vampire now?” He managed to spit out the words in-between choked laughs.

Willow let out an awkward chuckle. “Yeah. Kinda, sorta, definitely yes. Uhm.”

It didn’t make any sense, but he asked anyways. “Is that why I’m so hungry?”

“Yeah. Only had bagged. Couldn’t risk giving you live prey, sorry. It doesn’t really go away. Not until you kill someone and even then, it’s only for a little while. Maybe you want to sit on a chair and I’ll explain everything? I know it’s a lot.”

He might as well. He picked a chair that has the least books on it and relocated them. He noticed that the titles are mostly in Latin, some in Greek, but the few that are written in English, he recognized. He saw those books before; when he studied the history and myths of the occult.

“What are all the books for?”

“Magic,” they replied, absent-mindedly.

“What?” Jasper had enough fucking revelations for one day.

Willow put their hands up in a defensive gesture. “We should start at square one, but… Congratulations, Jasper, you’re a wizard. Or a witch might be more appropriate word. .

“What?” He repeated again. He felt dumber with each new piece of information he got so far, and Willow being chaotic didn’t help. “How do you even know my name?”

“Well, maybe not _yet_, but there is power in your blood, as you are my childe. Also, I checked your wallet.”

Jasper sat down.

“Ok, maybe I’ll start at the beginning… “ Willow sat down in front of him.

_A week later_

Jasper opened the door to his new apartment and walked in. It was small and simple; as Kindred they apparently didn’t need much in terms of living. Willow provided him with several bags of blood so that he could survive the first few nights at least, and several books they called “homework”. One of the books was basic course to Latin.

_“Don’t contact your friends, family, and significant other. Sooner or later, they will notice. It’ll be better if you disappear. Make up an excuse to go away.”_

Willow’s warnings rang in his ears. He wanted to see Chloe, make sure she’s okay, but instead, he called her and came up with some stupid explanation as to why he couldn’t come home at the moment.

_“I made some people angry. I need to hide for a while. Be careful.”_

Well, it wasn’t entirely untrue.

_“You are a Tremere, Jasper. There are more vampire clans, but only we possess the ability to use our blood to do magic. But to be able to do that, you must learn our ways, and the power of Vitae.”_

_Willow raised their hand and a nearby book started levitating in the air._

_“Will I be able to do that?” Jasper asked._

_“Not yet, but maybe, in time, I could teach you.”_

Death was treating him surprisingly well. He tried to remember everything Willow told him about the Kindred society, and that they were part of something called “the Anarch Movement”, which is, apparently, different from something called “the Camarilla”.

Not that he cared much about vampire politics, anyway. The books he received were far more fascinating, even though he was certain he will have to spend hours trying to decipher them. At least the Latin textbook was in English.

_“Books hold greater power than you could ever imagine. Don’t treat them lightly.”_

He was pretty sure that the binge-watch session of Charmed was not necessary, though.

_“I had no one to binge watch with for a decade. Sit down I will make popcorn.”_

_“I thought we can’t eat?”_

_“Try and stop me, I dare you.”_

He opened one of the books on page one and got started. Soon, he promised himself, as soon as he gets adjusted he was going to see Chloe again and apologize.

He now had all the time in the world.


End file.
